Two Strange Worlds
by mamika
Summary: They are dropped into different worlds. Fai sees Kurogane and vice versa, how he struggles in that world's version of his life. and they want to make sure it doesn't happen to their Kurogane/Fai. hard to summarize but please give it a shot, it's not hard to understand while reading the real thing. the real Kurogane and Fai will be okay. different them won't be. Kurofai. oneshot


my longest ever one shot. and the first one where I knew the beginning and end. and even the in-between when writing. usually it's just beginning and then the story runs off. I hope this one still works though...

* * *

They had surged of the last world in a hurry. They had been chased because the people hadn't exactly been happy when their powerful feather had been sucked into Sakura, who naturally passed away right after that. Syaoran had quickly taken her into his arms and they had all hurried off. He had been carrying Mokona so that Mokona could start the magic and transport them away.

Then Mokona had jumped out of his hands and into the air, opened mouth and sucked them in. Just in time, since he had had time to see that their chaser had been really close to Syaoran and Sakura. He had just looked to see how his favorite ninja was doing when the whirlwind had caught him and then he had been thrown here. He had no idea where he was or where the others were. He just hoped he could find them before anything bad would happen. He would love to see Kurogane before he would have to move onward.

He looked around. He was in a pleasant looking forest. He picked a random direction and started walking hoping he would find something nice. No monsters thank you, he had no weapons at hand.

After a little while he met a track made of sawdust. It seemed really curious to him, because it was so wide and seemed like a man made not an accident. Frowning he shrugged. If he found some kind people he would ask them about it. But at least it was much better walking on it than in the woods where foot got stuck in roots and stuff.

He saw some rooftops through the tree branches. He quickened his steps, it was getting late and he wanted to be out of the woods before that.

He saw nice little houses and hoped he could spend the night in one of them. He could work to earn it. Cook, watch kids, clean, just what they had to offer.

He picked a random house and went to the door. Knocking it he stood a step back seeing the door would open outward. Not long after a woman came to open the door. She was beautiful with black hairs tied in artistic loops and had curious make up on her face. Kinda reminded him of his old tattoo. To his wonder the woman looked around as if not seeing him. He waved his hand

"Hi, excuse me, I'm a bit lost and it's getting late, so is there any possibilities that I could spend the night here?"

the woman frowned. She had searching look and only now did he noticed that even though she was pretty there was something wary in her and she also seemed a bit annoyed.

"Anyone here?" she called. Now he frowned

"I'm here?"

she still didn't react to him and slowly he figured that he must be invisible in this world. That made things rather tricky. He only hoped he wouldn't need food either. And that he couldn't be attacked either. Most he hoped that he could find the others somewhere. This made him feel horrible and so very lonely. Sadly she watched how she stepped outside to get a better look around and with a shrug stepped back and started closing the door. He was not sure if he could pass solid objects even though he was invisible so he quickly dived in under the woman's arm. She shivered and hurriedly pulled the door closed.

"What was it?" a man who looked a lot like Kurogane came to the corridor. She shrugged

"No one"

the man frowned

"Was it one of your admirers? You know I am sick of watching how you run around chasing other men"

the woman folded her arms to her chest

"I have already told you, I have no one else but you. I don't care about other men." a short pause "even though you are a bit of a jealous bastard every time you drink"

"the hell!" the man yelled and walked closer "I wouldn't have to be if you wouldn't be flirting with everyone when I am not around!"

"It's called being polite" she hissed back taking a step closer "you may want to try it sometimes."

his eyes hardly managed to follow what happened next. In a split second the man rushed forward and pushed the woman hard against the door.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that." he growled. Shocked he pressed against the wall and indeed it was solid against his back. But now he was hoping he would have stayed outside. The man looked furious, eyes burning. The woman looked a bit scared but mostly defiant.

"Why not? You are not the man you used to be. You used to be so gentle and loving. Now you are just paranoid"

the man hit the woman right on the face

"I bring food to this house. I provide all your wishes"

the woman whose head had been tossed to the side looked at his husband again.

"Not all" she said quietly. The man smashed her hard against the door again. A small yelp escaped her and he let go of her.

"Whore" the man whispered venomously and walked away.

The woman slid to the floor in a heap and he could see that she was crying. There was no sound but the slender woman shook with sobs.

He would have wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. Not at least now in this state. He sighed. The fact that the man had looked so much like Kurogane made his heart ache. He just prayed this was no this worlds version of his Kurogane. That would be just terrible. He decided to stick around until he could hear his name.

After a while the woman got up wiping her face in her sleeves. There was a bright red mark on her cheek. She had just gotten up when the door's lock clicked and the door opened. She swirled around eyes wide in fear. In stepped a pre-teen boy. He stared in awe. The kid was exactly like Kurogane. The same expression, hairdo and even similar clothing. Black t-shirt and black pants.

"Oh, hi Kurogane" the woman said shakily, trying to smile anyway. The boy looked at her and then sighed deep. The sound made him flinch, it was completely given up sound. And to think this was this worlds version of his ninja. The red eyes looked so blank. There was not the determined fire in them, not a stubborn spark in them. They looked so sore and given up.

"What now?" he asked tiredly, taking his shoes off. The woman stepped out of the way and the boy followed her to their kitchen. The woman pointed to the table and the boy went and sat down.

The woman started making tea and took out some premade sandwiches from the fridge and put the plate in front of the boy. Without a word he started eating and she poured both of them tea once it was ready. He looked around to find a place for him to sit too and decided to sit on the side counter so he could see both of the people he was now stalking.

"Well?" the boy finally asked and looked at the woman. Apparently his mother. And the man must be his father. The woman sighed and looked away.

"Just the usual. He has changed so much you know?" the woman looked at the boy again a soft and loving expression coming over her face "He used to be like you. Honest, trustworthy and strong." she reached a hand and softly caressed Kurogane's cheek. "and the fire in his eyes was so tempting and wonderful" her hand cupped his cheek and to his astonishment the woman kissed the boy. He blinked many times, but the kiss just continued. And it wasn't just a motherly kiss on the lips, no it was deep kiss onto Kurogane's lips. He pressed a hand against his mouth. Seeing it just made him sick. And why didn't Kurogane do anything about it?

The woman pulled away and smiled dreamily

"If only he was like that again" the boy's eyes remained the same. Empty. Tired. He reached to her hand that was still on his cheek and pulled it away.

"I have homework" he stated and stood up. He jumped down from the counter and trailed after the boy. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the woman looking after them with serene face. There was no trace of regret there. Looking a bit spacing out. A shiver run through his back and he hurried after the boy. He wanted to get into the boy's room. In case the kid had a room.

Indeed he did. Once in the empty room the boy tossed his backpack away and wiped his mouth.

"Disgusting..." he muttered and walked to his bed. Sitting down on it the boy lowered his head to his palms and rested his elbows to his knees. He watched in silence how the boy quietly broke down.

He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. He hated seeing Kurogane this much in pain. He had no idea how long things had been like this for the boy, but apparently long enough that the boy didn't have energy to fight again.

Later the boy straightened his back and wiped his face with his hands. The boy laid down on his bed with a hand over his eyes. Soon his breathing evened out and he was glad that the boy could at least rest in peace. And maybe the dad would find out about what was going on and stopped blaming strangers and set the mother right again. Someone had to save the boy. He hoped really hard that he could have done something to help the boy, but all he could do was stay there and watch the boy's sleep.

Which didn't last long. It was already dark outside and all the sounds had stopped from the house when the door quietly opened and a figure stepped inside.

"Darling?" a woman's voice whispered. He prayed that it wasn't the boy's mom. He was afraid of her motives to come there at that hour. The boy muttered something and turned to his side. The woman sneaked next to the bed and played with the boy's black hairs. With a jump Kurogane woke up

"What?" the boy mumbled and rubbed his eyes with both hands. The gesture made the kid look so young he wanted to aww. But the woman didn't mind that, just gently pushed the boy back to the bed and climbed in too. Soon the boy was on his back and the mother was straddling him, hands caressing the boy's chest.

"I love you" the woman whispered and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. Kurogane didn't react just pressed his eyes shut as if hoping that she would go away if he wished it hard enough.

The woman slowly undressed the boy, whispering sweet nothings all the while. Once the boy did try to fight back grabbing her hands when they tried to go into his pants

"I'm not dad" he said clearly. She froze and stared him. Then the soft smile came back.

"Of course darling. I will stand by your side when you reach for your dreams. We'll be happy together" then she kissed him on the mouth again and the boy let her hands go and just slumped down. Looking at the ceiling there were tears running down his cheeks.

"No!" he found himself yelling and rushed to the bed, trying to push the woman away, but she was surprisingly strong. The boy looked at him in wide eyes, clearly thinking he had lost his mind. The woman was just as surprised, trashing around screaming.

"What...who?" the boy muttered when a heavy steps were coming from the other side of the door. The door was banged open and the man came in, turning the light on.

There was a pressing silence. The man's hands clenched and he roared

"You bastard!" the man surged to the bed too, yanking Kurogane out of there and tossing him across the room. The boy smashed to the wall and fell to the floor. The boy fought to get up when the man grabbed the woman's hair and yanked her up.

"Speak. Which of you is responsible?" the woman shivered and cried.

"It..It was..." she draw a breath and reached out to touch the man's face "it was him. I only love you darling"

the man's eyes narrowed and studied her. When her hand touched him he relaxed and gave a soft kiss on her hand.

"I should have believed you earlier. Sorry honey" the man muttered softly and let go off her hair. The woman sighed in relief.

"I would never cheat you. You are my whole world"

the man nodded

"But you weren't willing to bust your son either. I understand" the woman smiled happily at the man. He felt like throwing up. These people were so sick.

In the meanwhile the boy had gotten to his feet and was shakily pointing at her mom

"It wasn't me dad!" he said with teary cracking voice "she has been coming to me, thinking I am you. I never wanted to feel her!" the boy said desperately. The man just shook his head and advanced towards the boy.

"you are a liar. You have always been. I'm sorry that I have ever called you my son" the man attacked and the Kurogane tried to run away but he was still dizzy from the treatment he had got and the man caught him and punched him repeatedly.

He tried to help but with a wild swing of the hand the man hit him on the head and knocked him down. Kurogane had clearly inherited his strength from his father. He struggled to get up when the man's hands curled around Kurogane's windpipe. The boy struggled and swung his legs trying to kick the man and make him let go. But it didn't work. He got up and attacked the man, but he was no match to the outraged man.

He tried all he could, but slowly the boy's movements ceased and the young version of Kurogane went limb. The man let him go and went to sooth his wife. He jumped to the body and petted it cheek and smoothed it's hair. Kurogane was dead. Right in front of his eyes. Tears started running out of his eyes and onto the boy's face. The red eyes were going dim when the last bit of life had been squeezed out of him.

"Yuuko!" he screamed in desperation and pain. He was transported to the time withes shop and Yuuko was standing in front of him.

"You called?"

he wiped his tears away furiously.

"You know what happened?" he asked, trying to compose himself. Yuuko looked sad and nodded

"Yes" she said calmly. A sob escaped him when images flashed back.

"I want to go back to my Kurogane. I want to protect him from that kind of end no matter what"

Yuuko stared him

"That won't happen to him. He is already older than that"

he shook his head

"I meant the pain. I won't let anyone hurt him like that" he glared Yuuko with determination. Yuuko pondered this a long while, studying him all the while.

"There is a prize for that" she said quietly. He nodded

"I know. As a price, I swear I will go back home voluntarily."

Yuuko's eyes narrowed in thought and then she nodded.

"I accept."

he smiled a bit.

"Good."

"But are you sure?"

he gave a short dry laugh.

"Yes. Never been more sure. No matter how much I will be hurt, I want him to be happy."

Yuuko smiled back at him.

"What comes along your request is that Mokona won't send you to different places again. Wherever he goes, you will go too as long as you stay in the group"

"Thanks"

silence

"Can you send me now?" he asked anxiously.

She laughed happily and waved hands. A circle appeared to his feet and he was on his way.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurogane looked around. He couldn't see anyone from his group. Not even the loud wizard. He stand up and stretched. A bit of peace and quiet sounded really good. It was a pain to get used to the mage jumping on him, twisting his name and fooling around.

He started walking. He could see a castle in the distance and decided to go there. With a castle like that there was sure to be a work for him so he could support himself. One more pro to the situation. He didn't need to think if the environment would be okay for the kids. Or for the mage. The idiot was very good at getting himself in trouble. Always flirting and smiling to everyone.

He entered the castle and no one tried to stop him even though there were guards at the gate. Apparently this was very calm world. Or then they were just fools. He decided that he could give the security people some tips on how to make the castle a bit safer place. Anyone could attack here if everyone were allowed inside.

He found the big shot of the castle in a big audience room. There were people standing and talking quietly in the sides. In the end of the room there were wide but short stairs and in top of them a macho wooden chair. Probably their version of a throne.

"I want a job" he stated loudly. No one paid any attention to him tough. He wondered why and walked to the middle of the room and said "are you all drunken idiots?" still no response.

Then there was hush and the guy on the throne smiled hungrily. He turned around and saw Fai. It had to be the made. He was dressed in all white tight pants and pale blue shirt, also tight.

He frowned. Why the mage acted like he wasn't there?

The blond man started dancing. His expression was calm and his movements were so fluid even he was impressed. No wonder the mage was so good at ducking his hits.

Everyone was watching the mage. There were no music and yet it looked like Fai would dance to a sound of music. He watched how the blue eyes closed in concentration and the blond swirled around in complete control.

Then the blond stopped and bowed to the king or whatever he was. The audience clapped and the kind just nodded face stern.

"You may leave" was what he said. The blond straightened and walked away. The people stared the blond and they were not all admiring looks.

He figured the damn mage could handle himself for now he walked to the throne.

"Sir. I ask for a job to a skilled fighter and experienced soldier"

no response. He walked the stairs up and waved a hand in front of the kind. Nothing. He figured that for some reason he wasn't real in this world. He shrugged. That made things easier. He could move around all he wanted.

So he went to look for the mage.

After an hour of searching he found the mage's quarters. And then he started to realize that this was not the Fai he knew. This one was just tending on some bruises and cuts he had on his torso. He watched quietly how the blond spread some cream on the cuts and pulled other clothes on. These were dark blue and brought out the sky blue eyes and pale skin and blond hair. It wasn't bad look at such, but it was wrong. such a contrast was not fitting for Fai. He knew that his mage held in his emotions and hid behind the smile, but this one had openly lonely and sad expression when being alone. Or thinking being left alone. It was good to see some real emotions in the guy, but he would rather see real joy than sorrow this deep. He wondered where Fai had gotten those wounds.

He followed Fai to a smaller hall where was a big table at the center. On one end it had a big carved chair and the other end held no chair and on the long sides there were benches.

By the smell of it he figured it was a eating place. This worlds mage walked to the big chair and stood by it when the king entered. The king's long black hair flowed behind him and he thought how unfitting that would be in a battle.

The king walked to the chair and Fai gave him a curtsy bow.

"My king, shall I open the door for others?"

"In a moment" the king's eyes flashed and his hand grabbed Fai's slender neck. Angrily he rush forward but halted when he heard the king whisper "And no mocking comments this time, you hear me?"

with some trouble Fai nodded and the king smiled coldly and let the blond man go.

"Open the doors" the king commanded and Fai rushed to the wide front doors and pushed them open. He nodded to himself. At least the doors were made to be as hard as possible to be opened from the outside. These people were just partly hopeless.

He watched how finely dressed people walked to the table and sat down. The king looked over the crowd at Fai a strange and very unpleasant gleam in his eyes. To himself he swore he would stick by that Fai for the rest of the day.

When the table was full Fai closed the door and walked back near the king's chair. With a wave of the hand king ordered the food to be brought out. He knew Fai usually didn't eat that much anyway, unless there was some horrible sweet crap offered but this Fai didn't even glance the food, just bit

his jaw together.

He walked to the blond's side. If this one had some magical powers too, maybe he would feel his presence. But the blond's expression didn't chance at all.

A plate was brought in front of the king who nodded to the waiter who hurried of looking grateful.

"Fai" the king said and Fai stepped closer and took a fork. With wide eyes he watched how Fai tried every different food on the plate. Eyes focused and chewing carefully. After the blond was done he took the step back and stood by the chair silently.

Everyone waited and stared Fai except the king. What the hell is this he thought. They are treating Fai like an animal. Making him perform, which in itself wouldn't be that bade, but to threat him and make him be a poison tester, that was just wrong.

He wondered if this king was similar to the fellow his Fai was running from. If so, he didn't found that so odd anymore. The man was pure bastard. He wished he would be visible, then he would beat the hell out of that king and make him respect Fai a bit more. A lot more. Even though the blond was crazy and annoying, he was also smart and strong. His act of idiocy just hid it very well, he grumbled to himself.

And that was all the food Fai was going to get. There was no place to sit for him, he had to stand there, gazing over the table and watch how everyone else ate their fill. He went to the king and gave him a hard knuckle rap but to his dismay his fist just went clean through him.

"tsch"

annoyed he went back to Fai's side and tried to poke his cheek, again just going through. He sighed and sat on the edge of the table. How stupid was this. Why the hell did Mokona send him to a world where he can't do anything.

Feeling sore he stared at Fai who just stood there. Unusual for the blond who was always smile and pranks and could hardly stay still. It was hard for him to admit but he did miss the Fai he knew. Even though he hated the faked smile. At least his mage seemed to be alive.

"Fai" the king said quietly and Fai leaned closer. And he saw a small flicker of hate in the blue eyes when being so close to the king again. He grinned a bit. That was the spirit. It looked like that with a little push the mage might actually fight for himself. But now he had to train his ear to hear what the man whispered to the blond.

"It's boring. Entertain us"

Fai nodded and stepped back, briefly closing his eyes and drawing breath. Then the blue eyes opened again and Fai started singing.

It was beautiful. The song sounded sad even if he didn't understand its words. He felt that if his Fai would sing out loud, it would sound the same. Sad and lonely. In a passing thought he thought it would be nice to hear him sing too. When Fai was finished with his song the people around the table applauded. He looked around and saw few women even wiping their eyes. He looked back to the king and Fai. The blond looked very slightly pleased but the king on the other hand looked very dark and gloomy. As if sensing this Fai glanced at the king and cleared his throat before starting a new song, this time happy and spirited. And forced. No one else seemed to notice though since the people just smiled and swing a bit and talked happily with each others.

While singing Fai looked the king and he saw how the blue eyes darkened but it didn't affect the tone of the song. He looked down to the mage's hands and noticed those were clenched tight and shook a little. The blond guy was actually furious.

It took ages before the dinner was over. Fai hadn't needed to sing the whole time but still he had needed to stand there all the same. And when the quests left Fai still stood there. The king was last to leave the room and while passing Fai, who stared ahead of him nonchalantly, the king said.

"clean this up. Fast. I'll have a word with you after it." Fai didn't answer and the king didn't expect to get one, just walked away.

When left alone Fai let out his breath and slumped a bit. Only now did he notice how tired Fai was. He was so pale the veins were visible through the skin. And he was thinner that his Fai. Silently the blond started to gather the plates and he noticed he would take few bites from the left overs but still not enough to be counted as a proper dinner. He himself felt a bit hungry too, but he could manage it, his training included it.

After Fai had carried the plates to a side table where someone else would probably fetch them Fai took a broom and hurriedly wiped the floor around the table. Then Fai straightened his back with few cracks. But the leisure moment was soon gone and Fai hurried down some corridors and he followed suit.

They reached a dark wooden door that Fai knocked softly looking hopeful and he figured it was in hope that the king would not hear it, since once "enter" was called Fai's expression sagged and there was soundless sigh. But biting his teeth the blond opened the door and stepped in. he had hard time getting in there too because Fai opened the door just enough for himself and slipped through it like a weasel. He had just pulled his leg through when the door snapped shut and his pant leg was caught. Cursing he tried to yank it off but the cloth was too strong and the door was too tight so he could have slipped it off.

After few futile attempts he leaned against the wall next to the door. Not like it mattered. He couldn't do anything anyway when he was unheardable and invisible.

The king was sitting at the edge of a huge bed. Fai walked to him and bowed. The king glared the blond.

"took you long time to get here" the voice was cold but not angry. Fai lowered his eyes

"Sorry Your Highness"

he hated seeing Fai that succumbing. Even though the blond was an idiot and annoying, he still had will and wit and wasn't a complete pushover. But this mage didn't even try defending his rights.

Fai helped the king to take off his cave and shoes. When Fai was still crouching down and putting the shoe to the floor at the end of the bed the king kicked Fai on the shoulder. Fai yelped and fell to his butt. The king stood up, pulling Fai up from his blond hairs and then hit him repeatedly to his abdomen.

He yelled at the door and tried to rush there. But he was still stuck. And he didn't have his sword so he could have cut the peace of cloth holding him back, because Mokona had taken it from him. Cursing he kept on pulling and trashing, trying to get to the blond's help. He was furious seeing how Fai just tried to shield his head from the blows but didn't fight back. But the king didn't even intent to damage the pretty face but just knocked the air out of the mage. As a final note the king throw Fai down to the floor and bending Fai's left hand behind his back the king towered over Fai.

Fai's breath was irregular and the blond whimpered in pain when the king pressed his knee onto Fai's back and twisted the hand a bit more. Leaning down the king said calmly

"You are mine. You should know that by now." Fai shuddered "Stop fighting me. And don't try to outwit me either. I do see it when you are trying to show off and make a fool out of me, even if our quests can't see it." the king whispered the last line into Fai's ear "Give up. You are nothing and I am the only one who cares about you even a bit"

the blue eyes closed and he could see some the long lashes moistening. It felt like a knife to his chest seeing Fai laying there all broken down. The last thing he ever thought seeing the mage doing in front of anyone was crying.

Satisfied the king stood up and swatted his clothes clean.

"Go away."

Fai struggled up and coughed few times. Holding his side Fai walked to the door and opened it. The blond locks were shielding the mage's face from him. When the door opened he stepped out in front of Fai and watched how Fai closed the door and taking a few steps leaned to the fall and slowly slid down. On his knees Fai silently shook. He watched how drops hit the floor and he wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of that crappy king. But he also would have wanted to hug the mage. He was so fragile crumbled on the floor like that. He knelt beside the blond and carefully placed a hand to the slender shoulder. Fai's head yerked up and the blue eyes were wide in fear. Seeing no one around the mage turned his head around and then climbed back to his feet, taking support from the wall on the way. Then the mage hurried of the best he could and wiped the water out of his face.

A while he could only stare after the distancing blond. Was his Fai in as bad shape? No, he figured something like this wouldn't make his Fai that broken. Because his Fai would have done something about the situation. So what was bad enough then to make his Fai loose his interest to take care of himself?

He shook his head and got to his feet. He would have to ask that from his the mage. Once they would be in the same world again. He hoped they could get to a same world again.

He rushed after this world's Fai and followed him to his bedchamber. In there Fai just flopped on his bed and sighed tiredly. Muttering quietly the blond fell asleep.

"It will be over tomorrow. Tomorrow..." the breathing calmed down and the blond slept barely moving. Not a wonder at such since with that beating he was probably sore all over. But what would happen tomorrow? What was the blond up to. It could be a wild range of things if this Fai had even half the imagination his mage had.

The morning came and there was a knock on the door. Fai opened his eyes blearily and blinked few times. Sighing tiredly Fai got up and changed clean clothes. He turned his eyes away when the shirt came off. There was old and new bruises framing the pale skin and slender frame. He couldn't understand why someone would do that to Fai. Sure the blond was one giant idiot, but a good knuckle rap to the head would fix it.

He heard Fai walking and turned to see him glancing in the mirror on the wall by the door. Brushing his locks behind his ears Fai looked sternly to himself and nodded.

"This is it" then Fai walked out of the room.

He followed the blond to a kitchen where Fai helped preparing all the dishes the king would eat. There were things he had ever seen and that seemed rather tricky to do and also horribly sweet. Exactly like something Fai would eat. The other people working there tiptoed around Fai, probably because they thought Fai had some sort of special status since he was so much in contact with the king. How stupid people can be.

When the foods were ready he saw how Fai pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and dripped it over a syrupy pancake. He frowned. What the hell was the mage up to, if that was poison, it was very stupid to put it into a food since Fai was the one tasting the food for poisons.

His eyes widened in realization. No way. Fai couldn't...but he knew that's exactly something that Fai could indeed do. The mage wasn't that interested in living so it would be natural for him to end everything at once. His struggle as well as the one's he was opposing.

He hurried after the blond but the corridors were a real maze and Fai could waltz through them effortlessly but he had fallen a bit behind and in few corners he had to look fro clues for the right direction.

When he had reached a room, much smaller than the one where dinner was eaten, Fai had already placed his dish on the table in front of the bulky seat in the end of the table, and few others brought the rest of the food. The king was walking in the room the same time he did and he just watched how the king sat down. What could he do. If he saved Fai, the king would make the mage's life just as bad as it had been before. Or worse. And then Fai would just try again. And he wasn't sure if he should intrude into this. This wasn't his mage. And he couldn't take this Fai with him. He had his own Fai to look after who had his own dark secrets. He wanted to stop the blond from doing this, but instead he just watched how the king nodded to Fai, who picked up a fork and tried the courses. Even the pancakes.

They waited a while and Fai was okay. He already hoped that maybe Fai had gotten just a small dosage and would be okay. But that wouldn't make sense. It would have to be a strong poison since Fai couldn't be sure that the king ate it all.

He kept staring at the blond when the king started eating. When he moved on to the pancakes there was victorious grin on the blond's face. It was soon hidden, but there was still pleased glow in the blue eyes.

It tore him apart to finally see Fai that content. For it to happen in a situation like this. He shook his head and closed his eyes. The mage was indeed and idiot in every world. But he couldn't bring himself to hate himself for what had happened. That he had let it happen. This wasn't his business. This was just someone who looked like his Fai. He tried to convince himself but it felt flat. So when the breakfast was over and Fai had excused himself he followed the blond out of the castle and into the woods. Sweat drops had started to form onto the blond's forehead and the blond locks got stuck onto the sweaty skin.

When Fai fell to his knees he couldn't take it anymore. He had been a fool. And he wanted to save this Fai too. Because he was Fai even if not the right one.

"Witch!" he yelled. He figured the bitch would keep an eye on them, maybe through Mokona but there probably was other ways too. And indeed there was a flash of light and there was a wavering window in the air and the bitch was looking through it calmly.

"Yes Kurogane?"

he pointed to the mage now laying on the ground and gasping for air, pressing his stomach with both hands.

"Him. Save him"

the bitch looked at the blond and there was a flash of sadness in her eyes

"I can't. It would cost too much"

"I will pay"

the woman shook his head.

"you don't have enough to pay for it. He is already too deep. Antidote wouldn't work anymore even if there would be one. He planned it too well so that nothing could stop it"

he looked at the bitch. The woman gave a small smile

"you couldn't have stopped this. This was his wish"

he glared

"You gave the poison to him"

the woman shrugged

"I can't give you info of my other customers."

"You bitch!" he bellowed to the woman but he was stop short when Fai let out a low howl. He looked at the blond withering away. Rushing to his side he took a hold of the blond's hand

"Sorry" he whispered and squeezed the hand. The blue eyes looked surprised and squeezed weakly his hand back

"Is...there...some...body?" Fai whispered with great efforts.

"Yeah. A friend" he mumbled softly. Fai looked like he could have heard it albeit he didn't think it was possible.

"It's nice...that I wasn't...alone..." Fai curled in one last effort to fight the pain and then the hand went limb and fell off of his hand. It hit the ground with a quiet thud. He pressed his hands to his eyes. He had swore he wouldn't loose anyone again. And yet this had happened. His hit the ground both hands.

"the hell!" he looked the now gone blond man. He reached out a hand and closed Fai's eyes. The blue eyes were cloudy. But they didn't look that different from when he had been alive. He sighed and got up. This Fai had been gone already a while. But now he knew that the mage was truly important to him. He turned to the bitch who was still in the window in the air.

"I want to go back to the group. And I don't want to go to a different place from Fai again"

the woman lifted an eyebrow.

"that's a big wish. You know it will have a big price?"

he nodded determinedly

"For the price, I will leave Nihon once I get back there"

the woman looked impressed.

"But that was your biggest wish?"

he shrugged

"Something else came up." he looked at the woman "I will save him"

the woman smiled softly and smiled

"The price is enough to cover your wish. You two shall travel together from now on"

he nodded back and felt being tucked into a whirlwind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

he fell to a ground hard. And then the rest of the air was knocked out of his lungs when something landed on top of him.

"#¤%#"%" a voice said. And he knew the voice. It was the mage. He got up and heard a thud when the mage fell from his back

"Ouch!" he looked at the blue eyed man. And grinned to himself. Indeed, that was his Fai. The mage tilted his head and looked at him in disbelief. Then a wide and real smile crept over the mage's face and in one swift motion the mage was up and hugging him.

"Kuro-pin! #%!&¤!)/"#!"

he didn't understand what the mage said but he could make out his own name. For once he was pleased to hear his name butchered. Carefully he lifted his hand and petted the blond mop. The mage pulled away a bit and looked amazed and questioning.

"Yes. You are the real one" the mage looked confused and he just shook his head amused. It was great to be back. It felt like this was where he really believed. He looked the blond man standing in front of him. The blue eyes were questioning and lively. Fai looked happy to see him too. He decided he would not tell this slender man what he had seen in the previous world. And to himself he swore he would save this Fai no matter what it would cause.

He turned and started walking, gesturing the mage to follow. Together they started walking. It was obvious the white pork bun was not here or they could understand each others. It didn't stop Fai from talking though and he didn't mind listening the nonsense. Who knew maybe Fai was telling to him what had happened to him in their separation. The mage was odd anyway.

Later they walked into a gathering of tents and lucky for him he could understand the language. They were warriors of this country and they were in a war with some other country about a castle. He didn't care to fond out all about the situation, it was good enough for him that as an experienced fighters they were allowed to stay there and fight with them. They would find the kids in time.

The mage didn't understand much about what was said but followed him anyway to a tent they could stay in. they shared it with few other men and they looked them a bit suspiciously. But they would only need to wait for the night's battle and then they could prove their worth.

He grinned when he sat onto the blankets on the floor and pointed Fai to sit next to him. Fai obeyed and looked around. He noticed Fai had sat closer to him than usual. He glanced at the mage who looked back at him and smiled a bit hesitantly. He shook his head and laid down. The only bad thing was that the mage still kept on smiling even though it was anything but real smile.

He heard Fai laying down next to him and closed his eyes. Putting hands behind his head he felt Fai's head against his elbow. He thought about moving his hands but he didn't mind feeling the blond beside him, that way he would now if the blond would try to go somewhere and get into troubles while he slept. And the mage didn't move away when his arm connected to his head. He turned his head to look at Fai, whose blue eyes met his. Fai winked to him and pressed his head more firmly against his hand before closing the blue orbs. He turned his head back and looked at the ceiling for a moment.

Then he too fell asleep with his most important person right by his side.

* * *

so, what do you think? comments please!?


End file.
